A proposed fuel injection control apparatus for an engine corrects the amount of fuel injection that is to be injected from a fuel injection valve of an engine for driving, with a correction value that is set to provide a larger amount of fuel injection in the case of a larger increasing variation in amount of fuel depositing on a wall surface of an intake passage of the engine per unit time than in the case of a smaller variation (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). This proposed fuel injection control apparatus determines an attenuation correction term (tailing term) based on whether a motor vehicle equipped with the engine is during deceleration or not and sets the correction value using this attenuation correction term.